The Time Left To Us
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: The story of the generation that razed the forest to the ground. A Prin Pardus's 100 one-shots challenge fic.
1. Injured

Prompt: Injured

Characters: Meltpaw (seven moons), Yellowpaw (nine moons)

Summary: It was the start of a beautiful relationship

* * *

><p>For once in her short life, Meltpaw was actually…peaceful. The sun was beating down on Summerclan strongly; and there was silence throughout the camp. Most of the apprentices and warriors were out, either training, on boarder patrols or hunting. The only ones in the clan now was her mentor, the Medicine Cat Rosefeather, the three Elders Weststrike, Crowclaw and Shortfur and the only Queen Flowerfur and her three recently born kits. There was no raucous screams or laughers, no one coming into the den complaining of wounds or aches.<p>

For once, she was utterly alone, and utterly in peace.

Meltpaw let out a soft purr of contentment from where she lay, her head resting on her forepaws and her small orange furred body rising steadily as she breathed comfortably, eyes closed. Warm sunlight filtered into the den through the canopy of trees that surrounded the camp and she basked in it, enjoying the rare moment of peace, not knowing hen she'll get such an opportunity again.

The chirping of birds, the soft rustling of the leaves in the breeze, and the-

"ROSEFEATHER, ROSEFEATHER!"

-The awfully loud voice that could probably wake the dead, shattering her peace and ruining her good mood.

"Rosefeather?" A small face poked past the leaves curtained the entrance of the den as Yellowpaw looked about the stone den urgently for the dark rose coloured medicine cat. He scowled when he couldn't locate her, and it deepened when he only saw her apprentice.

"Meltpaw," He said the name distastefully, "Where's Rosefeather?"

"I don't know," the small apprentice said, not moving from where she lay or even bothering to open her eyes. "She might be out in the forest collecting herbs, she usually is during this time of day."

Yellowpaw scowled even deeper, debating if his wound was really bad enough to need to be in _her _presence or he could wait until Rosefeather return. Deciding that his wound ached too much to wait, he trotted into the den with as much dignity as he could before sitting right at the middle, glaring at the small cat. Meltpaw did not get up from where she was lying, neither did open her eyes. Instead she continued to bask in the sunlight.

Yellowpaw didn't know why or how his hate for the younger apprentice formed, but he just knew he didn't like her. None of the apprentices did. Perhaps it was the cold and superiorly attitude she took to addressing the other apprentices, or the patronising way she spoke, like as though they were all stupid or something. Or maybe most of the hate steamed from the fact that Meltpaw simply hated Summerclan and she took every chance she could to insult and make soft remarks on how pathetic they all were. Yellowpaw didn't know. He just knew most of the apprentices, him included, did not like her. Not one bit.

"Well," The brown furred apprentice snapped impatiently, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Shouldn't you tell me what happen instead?" Meltpaw countered, not bothering to even pretend to be interested. Yellowpaw gritted his teeth, before saying, in a deliberately slow tone, "I stepped on a thorn when I was training with Nightwing. I'm not quite sure if you know what training or a thorn is for that matter, seeing how you only leave your den to eat the food we catch, but since healing seems to be the only thing you know how to do, I need _your_," He shuddered at the word, "help."

"Thorn." Meltpaw said, without even bothering to inject any emotion to her voice, "You come to me. Disrupt my peace. My silence. For a thorn."

Meltpaw didn't raise her voice; it didn't even take on the angry tone. It remained the same, yet Yellowpaw could sense the anger in them and for some strange reason it both pleased and frightened him.

"Yeah, a thorn," Yellowpaw smirked, "So can you get it out of me or not?"

"Idiot." Meltpaw said, and Yellowpaw's fur bristled furiously, "First time stepping on a thorn? Can't you just grab it out?"

"What sort of Medicine cat are you? You don't care much about your patient, do you? You don't deserve to be a Medicine cat."

"What sort of _apprentice_ are you?" There was scorn in her voice this time, "Crying about on stupid thorn. Ruining my whole day."

"So is that what this is about?" Yellowpaw scoffed, getting slightly irritated that the younger apprentice still had her back to him "Me ruining your 'whole day'? Are you sure you're fit for this position?"

There was silence for a moment, the oppressive lack of sound pressing down on the den, before Meltpaw slowly got to her feet, turning around slowly. Her blue eyes blazed furiously as she drew her mouth back into an ugly snarl, getting into a weak battle position. Yellowpaw slowly got to his paws too, ignoring the throbbing sensation from his paw as he matched Meltpaw's indescribable blue eyes with furry and loathing in his unique yellow ones.

"I didn't really well have a choice in ascending to his position, did I?" She spat out with anger, "None of you wanted it, so guess whom it was dumped to? Poor, pathetic defenceless little Meltkit."

"You couldn't very well be a warrior, could you?" Yellowpaw smirked back, "Always weak and ill, never able to take a wound or a joke without wailing and weeping. The day Redstar make you a Warrior would be the day the name of Summerclan will forever be tarnished."

For a cold, usually emotionless and an un-battle trained apprentice, Meltpaw let out an impressive screech of anger before launching herself the bigger apprentice, screaming with rage and indignity as she clawed furiously, biting and clawing. Yellowpaw batted her weak and feeble attacks as he let out several half-hearted attempts to get the crazy furball off him. While he would adore giving what the orange fur apprentice rightfully deserve, him harming her would not only stain his honour it would get him into trouble with his mentor. He finally pushed her off him and watched her roll to another corner of the den. She got to her feet, glaring at him for a moment before suddenly turning to a crack in the walls of the den, searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Yellowpaw snort as he glared at her. She remained silent for a moment before she returned to him, blue eyes glittering with anger. In her mouth she held cobwebs that she dumped in front of him.

"What?" Yellowpaw demanded at Meltpaw's grudging look. She stared pointedly at the floor. "What?" He exclaimed.

"Do you want me to get your thorn out or not?" Meltpaw asked dispassionately, "The lesser time I spend in your presence the better." Yellowpaw blinked, nearly forgetting about the pain in his paw in the thrill and adrenaline that came with any kind of battle, even one with moronic she-cats.

Without even waiting for an answer Meltpaw swiped at Yellowpaw's infected paw, before fiercely yanking the irritating thorn out, roughly wrapping the cobwebs around his paw. Yellowpaw let out a screech of pain when she yanked at it fiercely, tearing parts of it before hitting Meltpaw's head. Meltpaw whacked him back, delivering a snarl and the two of them started wrestling again, furiously yowling.

"What on Starclan is going on here!" A furious yowl sounded before the two apprentices broke apart to stare at the cat that had entered the den. Rosefeather stood at the entrance of the den, green eyes wide with shock. Meltpaw shook the dust out of her fur, as did Yellowpaw. He looked at Rosefeather for a moment, shock and surprise written on his face before he turned his head to glare at Meltpaw. "You told me she was out!"

"I didn't," Meltpaw replied back in that strangely emotionless tone, "I merely said she might be out. You chose to think she was out."

"You…you…urgh! It's just my luck to have such a person like you as a clan mate!"

"Fool." Meltpaw replied as she turned away to enter a much smaller den that worked as her resting place. Yellowpaw turned to give Rosefeather an outraged and baffled look before he quitted the den.

Rosefeather shook her head, baffled by the unusual situation in which she found her normally cold and independent apprentice and one of the fiercest yet friendly apprentices locked in. "Kits", she mumbled to herself as she checked the stone den to make sure none of her supplies were destroyed in the battle, "Always charging ahead, letting their hearts rule them." she didn't add that she was please to see Meltpaw interacting with other kits even if it's through unusual means. It wasn't healthy for a young she-cat like her to be so sullen, to nurse so much hate in her heart, the Medicine cat reflected sadly to herself.

She did allow a smile to grace her face though, when she recalled the brief looks of embarrassment that had flickered past their face when they realise what kind of image they were portraying, fighting and scuffling on the sandy ground like little kits. Rosefeather would have laugh aloud if she could, but surely that would warrant an irritated mood from her apprentice, and Starclan knew she was already hard to work with. Instead she opted to allow a silly smile to grace her face as she played the scene over and over again in her mind.

In the evening as the brazen headstrong warriors of Summerclan came back to the camp, many of them would wonder why Rosefeather sported a silly smile on her face. More would debate over why Yellowpaw, a usually happy and lighthearted apprentice, would take to scowling at everyone and glaring at Meltpaw any chance he could. And nearly all would theorise over why Meltpaw, a small apprentice filled with anger and disdain for her clan mates, would actually let out a soft laugh or so when one even bothered to talk to her. Bets were created and wild accusations were made, but none of them actually got close to the truth.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Prompt: Sinking

Characters: Weststrike, Whitemoon

Summary: He was so close to death yet he never felt more alive.

Update: In November

Beta: Needed.

Right…this is, um…not too good. Yeah…so anyway, this is Prin Pardus's 100 One shots Warriors challenge that I've decided to take up. Yar...so, go figure.

Reviews will be much appreciated!


	2. Sinking

Prompt: Sinking

Characters: Weststrike, Whitemoon, Stormfire, Driftsnow.

Summary: He was so close to death yet he never felt more alive.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" A loud raucous shout rang out loudly through out the camp and Weststrike lifted his head from where he was basking in the sun outside the Elder's den. He glared at the three loud and rowdy apprentices that were strolling into camp cool as you please, two of them having their furs soaking wet.<p>

"We did it, you know," Oakpaw, the arrogant tom that was leading the group bragged to the other apprentices and kits that were flocking towards him, "We took a swim at the Snow river and Winterclan never even know! Well…at least Burntpaw and I did," The brown furred apprentice toss a causal look at Yellowpaw who was following him, returning the look with calmness, "Yellowpaw moused out the last second."

"I simply didn't think that there was any reason to antagonise Winterclan, not with us only recovering from winter," Yellowpaw replied calmly, not backing down. "It would have done us more harm then good if we were caught on Winterclan's ground."

Oakpaw sneered, and was about to say something else yet a firm voice rang out furiously across the clearing.

"And I'm glad at least one of you have enough sense to think about the safety about the clan rather then simply amusing yourself!"

Shootingstar stalked across the clearing and headed towards the three apprentice, fury blazing in his usually warm and friendly jade green eyes. Apprentices and kits scattered at his incoming wrath while Burntpaw and Okapaw flinched, only Yellowpaw staring straight on, respectfully yet steadily returning the look to his leader.

"You two apprentices…"

"What's going on?" Crowclaw, the navy furred elder asked as he strolled out of the elders den, drawn by the loud angry voice of Shootingstar, "Why is he so mad?"

Weststrike merely closed his eyes as he murmured something vaguely about idiotic kits and stupid plans. He didn't hear what Crowclaw replied. Instead he was drifting off into an old distant memory when life was simple and free, when he could still run and not feel slow and lethargic, when his best mates were still with him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, don't be such a coward." Stormfire snorted from where he stood beside the wide frozen river that made the boarder of Summerclan and Winterclan, "Winterclan is never going to find out we cross to their land. Those rabbit chasers are most likely still shivering in their dens waiting for winter to pass."<p>

"Besides," Driftsnow added enthusiastically, "It's not as if we're going straight into the heart of their land. It's just to the other side of the river." He waved his tail as though to make a point.

Weststrike snorted with disgust, standing away from his best, if a little idiotic, friends. He shook his head slowly before grunting, "I haven't forgotten the last time you had a 'brilliant plan', Stormfire. We had to check the elders for ticks for the next four moons as a punishment, if you had already forgotten."

"That was ages ago," Stormfire said causally, once again proving to be the most irritatingly carefree tom in all of the forests. "This is now."

"That was four moons ago!"

"Details."

The tone of Stormfire remained nauseatingly cheerful.

Weststrike groaned at his friends' antics, before turning away pointedly. "Do what you want, but expect me to save you when you get caught by a Winterclan patrol."

Stormfire, the black furred tom with ember eyes, exchanged an bemused look with the white fur navy eyed tom known as Driftsnow, before the both of them burst into loud raucous laughter.

Weststrike twitched.

"You?" Stormfire howled with mirth, "Save us!"

"That must be the greatest joke of the century!" Driftsnow said breathlessly, eyes glittering with sheer amusement.

"Hey, I can take on a whole Winterclan patrol you know!" Weststrike turned and told his friends fiercely.

That simply resulted in more insane laughter, and Weststrike was sure all the preys in the area would have already scampered home.

He should really go home too, he reflected, instead of standing here in the middle of the forests getting laughed at by his so-called 'friends'.

"Are you done laughing?" Weststrike demanded, which strangely resulted in another round of laughter. Irritated by the childishness Weststrike stalked off, his friends' laughter still ringing in his ears.

It was soon drifted off and was replaced by the comforting sound of nature, and Weststrike breathed in the familiar sounds, forcing himself to relax. He stopped at one particularly sunny spot, allowing the sun to warm him as the still chilly winds attempted to seep into his fur. Winter was ending, here comes spring.

After giving his friend what he deemed as a decent amount of time to calm down, Weststrike headed back towards the river. He peered over a fern to see Stormfire and Driftsnow no longer laughing, and was instead pointing at something in the frozen lake. Certifying that it was safe to make his return, Weststrike stepped into the clearing and cleared his throat.

Nothing. Driftsnow and Stormfire still had their heads together, murmuring in a low tone and still staring at the river.

Weststrike cleared his throat again.

Stormfire flicked his tail as he described something in a much more animated tone to Driftsnow.

"Hello?"

Driftsnow laughed slightly.

"Hellooo?"

A bird chirped, making the odd silence more pronounced.

"Alright," Weststriked demanded, "What is this new game? Ignore Weststrike?"

Driftsnow waved a paw to emphasise on a point.

Weststrike rolled his green eyes, incredibly unamused by how much like kits his friends were acting. "I'm really going back to camp then."

Stormfire shrugged to Driftsnow, looking supremely unconcerned.

Weststrike huffed in irritation and turned away, walking away from them. He sneaked a look at them.

Still nothing.

"Alright, fine, I give!" Weststrike surrendered, "I'll go across the river if it'll make you two happy."

"Oh, it will!" Stormfire declared happily, suddenly deciding that he could hear Weststrike again. Driftsnow nod eagerly, looking like a kit that had been given a new toy to play with.

Weststrike huffed irritably like an elder, before he placed a paw to test the strength of the ice.

He did not hear the soft ominous crack.

"It's fine," Driftsnow assured, pressing his own paw on the ice, "I tested it. Though…seeing your size, it might not support you…"

There was a subtle hissing sound from the ice.

"Oh, take a crack at my weight why don't you?" Weststrike scoffed, "And I wonder who is it that constantly win in strength contests?"

Driftsnow merely turned his nose up on that no so subtle reminder.

"It's fine, go on!" Stormfire encouraged.

Weststrike growled in annoyance before he carefully made his way over the frozen lake, determine not to slip or do anything that might destroy his carefully crafted reputation of being the steadiest tom around. He never noticed the sneaky looks Stormfire and Driftsnow exchanged with each other, or the steady hissing sounds that came from the ice.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Weststrike tossed over his shoulder and Driftsnow nod eagerly. "Go on!"

"Damn it," The massive tom grumbled to himself, "If this end badly I'll-"

He never got to finish his sentence, for at the next moment, the ice gave way beneath him with a loud cracking noise and he was suddenly plunged into the icy water.

He didn't know what happen next, except for the sudden fright and liquid death swirling around him, gripping him in its icy claws. For a moment his life flashed before him, until something finally gripped his fur and hauled him out, dragging his body and dumping his body on the cold forest ground.

Weststrike splutter and choked as Stormfire and Driftsnow crowded around him, rubbing his body to generate heat and attempting to get blood circulation running. Roughly a smaller white she-cat shoved them away, instead expertly working on Weststrike's chest to get the water out.

The massive brown furred tom choked as he turned over, spraying water out of his mouth.

"What in Starclan!" Driftsnow yelped as he leaped backwards, crashing against Stormfire. Weststrike ignored them, groaning as he turned the other direction…

…Only to see one of the most beautiful she-cats he had ever laid his green eyes on.

She was smaller built, with pure white fur, soaking wet incidentally, that looked as if it belonged on a Winterclan warrior instead, and clear blue eyes that looked at him with desperation.

"Weststrike, are you okay?"

Even her voice was soft and sweet.

Weststrike opened his mouth confidently to affirm his well-being and perhaps have the privilege of having the beautiful warrior's name…

When he choked and vomited water out on the she-cat's paws.

* * *

><p>Weststrike opened his faded green eyes to look at the present day, tiredness lacing his every movement as he got to his feet. Unlike the day where he first met Whitemoon where it was late winter and everything was still cooling to the point of being mildly cold, it was steaming hot in Summerclan.<p>

He smiled to himself as he slowly made his way out of the camp, recalling what happened after his first meeting. Whitemoon, Whitepaw then, had been utterly flustered and had quickly fled from the older warrior with said tom lying on the ground glazing at the sprinting form with embarrassment obvious. Driftsnow and Stormfire had never stopped teasing him after that, yet he couldn't ever blame them.

It was few moons after that incident that Weststrike learnt that the two engineered the whole 'accident' to make sure Whitepaw would save him.

It was a few more moons that Weststrike realise it was because Whitepaw actually had a crush on him. How he never notice the young apprentice before or realise the infatuation before was a mystery he never manage to solve.

How he did court and finally manage to win her though, was a whole other story.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Prompt: Father

Characters: Venompaw

Summary: He knew his father was both a legend and a taboo in Summerclan.

Update: In December

Beta: Needed.

I know, I said I would update in November but as I was waiting for my report to print out (160 pages is A LOT) this chapter just came out. It came out a little rushed, so any mistakes you spot please point them out and I'll edit, thank you!

Review please! I don't bite.


	3. Father

Prompt: Father

Characters: Venompaw

Summary: He knew his father was both a legend and a taboo in Summerclan

* * *

><p>If there were one person in the whole forest Venompaw respected, it would be 'that warrior'.<p>

It wasn't his kind mother, Blackthunder, who nurtured him as a helpless kit when he was still squalling in the nursery. It wasn't his mischievous brother either, who was always with him since the beginning. And it definitely wasn't Blazingstar, Summberclan's noble leader.

No, it was his father Darkwind, brother to Pineclaw the deputy and one of the senior warriors of Summerclan.

Darkwind was one of the oldest and most capable warriors in the clan, having mentored several of Summerclan's best warrior and never giving up no matter what. Everyone, from apprentices to leader, even some of the elders would always want to talk to Darkwind, usually for advice if not simply talking about the old times.

But Darkwind never failed to spend at least a few hours with his family. Always, he would visit his family in the nursery and talk to his precious kits, teaching them about the different clans, hunting and fighting skills and the stories of his raids and adventures. Foxkit was much more of a loner, treating his parents like any other warriors. Darkwind, though he tried to not show any favouritism, loved Venomkit more. To an impressionable young kit like Venomkit his father was everything.

He knew his father was loyal to Summerclan. The black tom would no sooner betray his birth clan then he would deflect to Winterclan, Summerclan's sworn enemy. But Venompaw, Venomkit then, he wouldn't have known that Darkwind's infallible loyalty would be his father's down fall.

Venomkit was still a kit then, and all he cared was that there was food for meal and the weather was warm enough to play outside the nursery with Foxkit.

He wouldn't know then that Summerclan was going through some bout of trouble. Prey was disappearing in the forest, and the humans were building something upstream that was blocking off the water flowing into the lake. Most of the preys that remain resided in Summerclan's hunting ground, and Winterclan and Springclan was about to wage war, accusing Summerclan of stealing preys. Even Autumnclan, Summerclan's ally, had turned their back on them.

The three clans had begun to hunt on Summerclan's ground, and none of the forest patrols could beat the combined warriors from all three clan. Times were hard, and everyone was desperate. And Darkwind, brave loyal Darkwind, would never allow his clan to fall into such dark times.

So while Venomkit happily played with Foxkit, enjoying life as they wrestled at the sandy ground of Summerclan's camp or listened to the Elder's stories of the old times, Darkwind was plotting means and ways to keep his clan alive.

The night that marked the gradual fall of the noble warrior was a stormy night. Thunders howled through out the sky as the winds screeched its agony, the rain lashing out.

It was as though even Starclan wept for the crime that was about to be committed.

Blackthunder and Foxkit were sleeping comfortably in the nursery, but Venomkit was feeling much to restless and instead opted to sit by the nursery opening to stare that the dark sky.

It was then that a massive tom, black fur streaming with water the instant he walked out of the warrior den, approached the nursery his eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Dad!" Venomkit squeaked happily when his father approached him, nuzzling the top of his small head. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same of you." Darkwind growled in his low voice, careful not to wake the Queens and kits that were resting in the dry den.

"Rain's too noisy." Venomkit replied promptly. "And Foxkit keeps poking me!"

"Go in and sleep Venomkit." Darkwind nudged his tiny son back into the nursery but Venomkit refused to budge.

"But what about you?" Venomkit squeaked again, eyes wide. "Why are you up so late?"

"None of your business," Darkwind said, not unkindly. Venomkit pouted, which earned him a tiny smile from his father.

"Go back in and sleep." The dark furred tom gave one final nudge and Venomkit gave in, nodding obediently.

So as Venomkit curled up beside his brother but not quite sleeping yet, Darkwind nodded to the guard on duty, the recently made Warrior Mudwing, as he exited the camp. He walked straight out of the forest and out of the Clans territory. What he had in mind was gruesome, and first had to be tried out on weak and untrained rouges instead of battle harden Warriors from other clans.

He stalked a kittypet that had accidentally wandered into the streets, cornered her before killing her, easy. But they wasn't the end of what he did. He stripped her fur, scraped the flesh out as best he could before allowing the rainwater to cleanse it. Then, using the shadows of the night as cover he slipped back into camp and dumped it by the soggy pitiful prey pile.

The next morning he watched as his starving warriors straggled towards the prey pile and picked out their only meal of the day. Hungry and exhausted they were, with the extra hunting and boarders patrols, they simply ate what they could find and left with whatever energy they got to try and find more preys for the clan.

They wouldn't know what they ate was a fellow cat's flesh, and as long as Darkwind lived he wouldn't tell either.

So moons passed, with Summerclan gradually getting weaker and weaker with assaults from all three sides Darkwind grew more desperate. The plan in his mind could never be shared with any other. His brother wouldn't understand, and his leader would only consider the fact that he had committed murder. The rest of the clan…they would be utterly revolted.

Still, he didn't care. Prey was prey, and it would keep everyone strong. Already some elders were wasting away while apprentices were collapsing from exhaustion, unable to carry out their duties. Warriors were only scrapping by, and were losing battles with other clan members. So Darkwind had to grow bolder, killing more and more.

And killing more and more he did, he began to be more weary and sloppy, and it was one night that he got careless. A restless apprentice, Grasspaw, was pacing about the camp absentmindedly when he noticed Darkwind sneaking out of camp. Curious and inquisitive the older apprentice decided to follow the senior warrior out of the camp, and what he saw was something that would forever scar him.

The next morning, as Foxpaw and Venompaw were happily scuffling around, Pineclaw solemnly approached Blackthunder and murmured something. The next thing Venomkit knew his mother was screaming and wailing furiously appalling her kits.

The two kits had desperately tried to ask what was wrong with their mother from Pineclaw, but instead their uncle had shook his head solemnly and told them in a low whisper that it was up to their mother to tell them. Blackthunder was in too much sorrow to reassure her kits and instead the other Queen Flamefoot had to take care of the pair while Blackthunder wallow in her misery.

No one would tell Foxkit or Venomkit anything but Venomkit soon knew something was wrong very quickly.

"Where's…where's my father?"

And the look warriors gave him would haunt him forever.

* * *

><p>"Venomkit<strong>," <strong>Three moons later, when it was time for Foxkit and Venomkit to ascend to the rank of apprentices, Venomkit still have not discovered what crime it was that his brave good father committed that would warrant Blazingstar's order of execution. **"**You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Venompaw." Venowpaw nod slowly, not lifting his scarlet eyes from his leader's lithe form, tensing to know who his mentor would be. Blazingstar looked about slowly for a moment, before calling out. "Your mentor will be Grassclaw. I hope Grassclaw will pass down all he knows to you." Venompaw didn't talk to Grassclaw much, not very familiar with the brown fur cat, but he didn't know why the warriors had started murmuring among themselves discontentedly.

"Grassclaw**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice." The orange furred leader announced, "You had received excellent training from Pineclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and trustworthy. You will be the mentor of Venompaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

_Loyal and trustworthy?_

Venompaw touched nose with Grassclaw as the warrior stared at the smaller apprentice with some unrecognised emotions in his black eyes. After a heartbeat, the clan then began to shout Foxpaw and Venompaw's name to Starclan.

But that wasn't the end. Not for Venompaw. He would make sure he discover what his father did, and he would make sure he cleared his father's name.

It was just the beginning. He had a long way to do.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Prompt: Exploit

Characters: Venomfur, Foxdrift, Meltpaw

Summary: She was lonely. He wanted to exploit it. The other one…he just wanted to help his bother. And then chaos descended.

Update: After January (After I get my results)

Beta: Needed.

FINALLY. FINISHED. THIS. CHAPTER. –Inserts frustrated screams and vulgarities here- I hate this prompt.

Not very well written, but I'm so angry at this…Please review and point out my mistake if you would be so kind to, thanks.


	4. Exploit

Prompt: Exploit

Characters: Venomfur, Foxdrift, Meltpaw

Summary: She was lonely. He wanted to exploit it. The other one…he just wanted to help his bother. And then chaos descended.

* * *

><p>Venomfur sat beside the prey pile with a fierce glaze fixed on his face, his tail twitching slightly.<p>

He looked like some guardian of the prey pile, earning him the title of 'Prey Protector' from the cheeky apprentices that were slightly sulkish since they didn't dare to grab their meal with the easily irate warrior there.

"Venomfur," A familiar voice drawled out as his red furred brother slinked up towards him idly, a small smile on his face. "Stop glaring at the air with that constipated look on your face. What did the air ever do to you?"

Venomfur twitched his tail irritably at his ever happy go lucky brother in an attempt to brush the warrior away but instead Foxdrift decided to sit beside the smaller sized fluffy furred warrior instead.

"Oh great," Oakpaw grumbled to Yellowpaw and Burntpaw from where they were crouching, eyeing the prey pile, "Now there's two of them."

Foxdrift was as different as Venomfur as the sun was as different as the moon. One was always happy and smiling, a sinister glint in his eyes behind his easy manners. The other one was always frowning, strict and by the books with a tempter to boot. But the both of them loved each other more then anything.

On that particular sunny day, Venomfur was fixing his scarlet glaze on a particular group of warriors that was discussing some affairs of Summerclan by the shaded area of the camp. That group consisted of the most prominent members of the clan. Shootingstar, the leader, Burningstorm the deputy, Rosefeather the medicine cat and her apprentice Meltpaw together with the two senior warriors in camp then Skytooth and Shadefire. His particular glaze was fixed on the utterly unconcerned Meltpaw.

Foxdrift followed his brother's glaze to the orange furred apprentice, before chuckling. "Great taste brother," He said conversationally, "Except she's out of bound eh?"

Venompaw simply continued to give his attention to the small cat.

"Come on," Foxdrift poked his brother in the shoulder lightly, "She'll no sooner give you the time of the day then she'll give, say…Oakpaw?"

Venompaw was sure it was an insult, but nothing could be sure when it comes to his unpredictable brother.

"Though…I've got to say. She's quite pretty eh?"

"I'm not talking about her looks." Venompaw finally grumbled. "She's just average looking. I was just suddenly thinking…"

"About?"

"I want to be the leader." It was a soft confession. It was so soft that Foxdrift could barely catch it.

"You know that's impossible." Foxdrift answer was equally as soft. "Because of what father did…"

"I'll make it to leader." Venomfur's eyes narrowed into slits. "I will. For father and for uncle."

"Stop trying to chase an impossible dream, brother." Foxdrift said wearily. "You know the clan will never accept us."

"Not true." Venomfur argued. "I'll make it."

"And how is staring at Meltpaw going to help you make it?" Foxdrift abruptly changed the subject cheekily, turning his attention to stare at Meltpaw too.

"…" Meltpaw's tail twitched slightly, indicating she was aware that someone, or two someones, was staring at her.

Venomfur did not relent, still glaring.

Meltpaw slowly cocked her head, diverting her attention from the speaking Skytooth to stare at Venompaw in an indirect challenge.

"Feisty little spitfire, isn't she?" Foxdrift titled his head ninety degrees to attempt to get a good look at Meltpaw.

"What does a leader need?" Venomfur murmured thoughtfully to himself, though he was absentmindedly also asking for his brother's advice.

"A good brother?" Foxdrift truly was unable to be serious.

" A deputy, a medicine cat and his loyal warriors."

"Pretty much everything was guarantee if you make it to becoming a warrior." Foxdrift yawned, getting bored of the inaction.

"But if a medicine cat supports me, it'll make my ascension easier. And if I can get Meltpaw to support me…"

"That's an hilarious joke." Foxdrift grinned openly, "Meltpaw will support you the day I sprout wings and fly to Starclan!"

"I could kick you down a cliff and see if you make it."

"Brother!" Foxdrift exaggerated a gasp, "Was that a _joke_?"

"You're going to help me get Meltpaw support me." Venomfur announced to Foxdrift pretending his brother didn't say anything.

Foxdrift actually lost his mischievous look for once. "W-what?"

"Have you ever noticed that she is quite lonely?" The group had dispersed, and Meltpaw was heading back to the Medicine Cat den instead. A few of the warriors gave her disapproving looks at her cold and arrogant attitude when she passed them, and the apprentices quickly turned away to avoid looking at her, even as to go so far to mock her.

A flash of hurt and loneliness flickered past her eyes for a heartbeat, before a determined and resigned look reigned. She gashed her teeth together and headed back to the den to prevent her from losing her temper.

"So?"

"Go make friends with her."

"Are you mad?" Foxdrift spluttered, "Why don't you go make friends with her?"

"I need to get myself an apprentice first." Venomfur murmured, "So I'll be busy."

"Even if you want to be leader you have to wait after Shootingstar and Burningstorm anyway."

"Shootingstar maybe young compare to some elders," Venomfur muttered, "But he is left with only two lives." Everyone in Summerclan knew of the unusual circumstances that resulted in Shootingstar's rapid loss of lives.

"Why do you want to be leader so badly anyway?" Foxdrift sighed, "Where's the fun in being a leader?"

"I…have my reasons." Venompaw muttered.

"Well…but I don't wanna talk to her." Foxdrift pouted. "She's boring!"

* * *

><p>Three days after the interaction between the brothers saw Rosefeather with an extremely bad cough and Meltpaw complaining to her sick mentor relentlessly.<p>

"Thanks for nothing," The orange furred apprentice said angrily as her mentor coughed weakly, curled by in her den, "Why do you have to be sick, now of all days?" She flicked at a pile of herbs in irritation, watching with frustration as they scattered about. Rosefeather watched her apprentice rage about the den tiredly, feeling her fever rise.

"It's not as if it's your first time," The rose coloured fur medicine cat said weakly, letting a bout of rough coughs wreck her body, "It's just another half moon meeting…"

"I'm not going. Not unless you're going too." Some might mistaken that sentence as loyalty to mentor, or even perhaps nervousness at meeting the other medicine cats by herself, but Rosefeather knew better. Her apprentice was simply fighting for the sake of fighting.

"Meltpaw?" Shootingstar poked his head into the medicine cats' den, "Are you ready to go to Moontree?"

"Yes, she is," Rosefeather said before Meltpaw could answer, "Go on, and tell me what happen when you return."

"Foxdrift can escort you," Shootingstar said as he withdrawed his head from the den. The ginger apprentice shot her mentor a look of deep loathing, before following her leader out.

Shootingstar called out to the fox coloured warrior that had just finished his meal with Cloudfur as the warrior nod and walked towards his leader. "Escort Meltpaw to the meeting point and wait for her there until the meeting is over, is that understood? I don't want her to get into any trouble with the fox until it have been killed."

"Of course," Foxdrift said carefully, a tiny smile on his face. Shootingstar gave one last nod before hurrying to where Skytooth was waiting for him, leaving the two Summerclan members by themselves.

Meltpaw gave Foxdrift a one over before turning to stalk towards the entrance, not caring if the warrior followed. Foxdrift nod at the sympathetic looks several of the warriors were giving him before he started after the young apprentice, only to be stopped by his brother.

At the edge of the camp, Meltpaw turned to give one last look behind her only to see Venomfur talking urgently to Foxdrift in a low tone and the latter looking weary. He finally nodded, and hurried towards the waiting apprentice.

"Hurry it up," She said curtly as they slipped soundlessly into the forest, "I don't want to be late."

"If you wish." Foxdrift said shortly, as Meltpaw suspected. No warriors would willingly talk to her. She didn't know much about the tom, apart from the face that he's a good and capable warrior and thus she didn't have much to say to him.

They trekked through the forest quietly, the moonlight from the half moon illuminating their path. Foxdrift kept vigilance, making sure the fox that was haunting in the their territory wasn't stalking them. Meltpaw herself couldn't be bothered, instead walking as fast as she could without breaking off into a run. She couldn't wait to get the whole damn meeting over and done with.

"Hold it, Meltpaw," Foxdrift suddenly muttered, stopping in mid stride and Meltpaw obediently halted but not with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Hang on, can you sent it?"

Meltpaw slanted a confuse look at the older warrior, suspicious of why he would ask for her opinion but took in a deep breath.

"Not really."

"Hm." The tom hummed slightly, eyes narrowed as he looked about, "Very well, let's go then."

Meltpaw snorted, irritated, but before she could take another step Foxdrift suddenly lunged at her causing the both of them to tumbled down the slight slope that led to the lake. "What's going on!" Meltpaw squeaked when they finally skidded to a stop, "What's your prob-"

And she inhaled, scenting the putrid smell of fox. Foxdrift head turned to look at the smaller apprentice, red eyes round, before breathing out a word that would eventually bind them together forever.

"Run."

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Prompt: Boredom

Characters: Venomfur, Foxdrift

Summary: He missed the times where they still could be bored.

Unbetaed. Totally just writing for fun now, oh well. Reviews are much appreciated. Not quite sure if this story fits the prompt.


	5. Boredom

Prompt: Boredom

Characters: Venomfur, Foxdrift

Summary: He missed the times where they still could be bored.

* * *

><p>Foxdrift slowly woke up from his sleep with a low appreciative groan, grateful that, for once in quite a few moons, he could sleep through the whole night without be called up for some emergency or another. His tail reached out for the space beside him, expecting to feel the warm body of his brother but instead all he got what the cold empty space.<p>

He opened his eyes and closed them again when he saw the empty space, sighing to himself. Guess his brother is busy with his deputy duties. Again.

He really needed to talk to Shootingstar about snatching his brother away from him at ungodly hours of the morning.

"Hey, Foxdrift," Skytooth called softly to the red furred tom as he wandered into the warriors den, careful not to awaken his slumbering clan mates, "Come on, we have patrol."

It took Foxdrift awhile to remember what the senior warrior was talking about.

"Oh, right," He said, before stretching his jaws into a huge yawn and getting up on his paws, "Who's coming with us again?"

"Reedflight and Flowerpaw." The older warrior said as the both of them walked out of the den. Foxdrift took a deep breath, breathing in the clean morning air and staring at the sky that was still mildly dark, before directing his attention around camp. No one was up yet, saved for the two warriors on guard duty, Barnfur and Wavestorm, and the medicine cat apprentice Meltdawn hurrying towards the Queens' den with a bundle of herbs firmly clenched between her jaws.

Foxdrift's red glaze lingered slightly on the she-cat of his heart, but quickly tore it away when he remembered that Skytooth was still beside him. The two toms hurried towards where the young warrior and apprentice were waiting, and as they neared the pair Foxdrift could hear his apprentice complaining in an annoyed tone.

"Why do I have to be the only one to wake up so early for a stupid patrol?" She whined and ignored Reedflight rolling his eyes, "The rest of the apprentice don't need."

"Keep your mouth shut," Foxdrift snarled as he stood beside his apprentice, "And show Reedflight some respect."

"Or what?" His headstrong- albeit annoying- apprentice retorted, not at all intimidated by her mentor. She did flinch though, when Foxdrift lowered his head and bared his teeth at the she-cat, red eyes glittering angrily.

"Enough," Skytooth commanded, not at all impressed, before he turned and headed out of the entrance with Reedflight flanking him.

* * *

><p>The patrol turned out to take longer then expected, and when the four cats finally returned the sun had already risen and the camp was bustling with activities.<p>

Warriors were up and out, heading out for hunting patrols or simply training with their friends, while apprentices were going around doing mundane chores assigned to them by their mentors. Kits were already happily playing around while the queens watched them, and the elders were at the shady and cooling spot at the corner of the camp talking.

Foxdrift spotted his brother at one corner talking to Shadefire and Flameflight, but soon they separated after finishing their discussion. Foxdrift broke off from the patrol with a polite remark before hurrying towards his brother with a small grin on his face.

"Hey, you're free now right?" The red furred tom said to his brother cheerfully, to which the smaller tom nod, "Have you eaten?"

Venomfur was about to shake his head when Shootingstar suddenly shouted for him. Foxdrift let out a sigh as Venomfur shot him an apologetic look, before hurrying towards his leader.

"Later, promise!" He shouted as he waved his tail towards his brother, and Foxdrift merely smiled sadly.

Venomfur, as the deputy of Summerclan, hardly had a 'later' to give, not when he had to put his clan before himself.

Shrugging, Foxdrift reprimanded himself not to be so sentimental before he headed for the medicine cat's den in hope that his mate would be in. Unfortunately only Rosefeather was in.

"Sorry Foxdrift," Rosefeather said apologetically, knowing Foxdrift, ever since their 'adventure' in the forest with the fox, was always close to Meltdawn. Rosefeather would forever be grateful to Foxdrift for befriending her apprentice when no one else would. "But Meltdawn is busy collecting herbs right now."

Foxdrift let out a huff, sighing slightly before nodding his thanks.

He wandered out to the camp and winced at the sudden burst of sunlight, before sulking slightly.

"Look lively, Foxdrift," A voice sniggered and Foxdrift turned to look at one of his clan mates Blackthorn smirking at him, "You look like you're dying."

"Bored," Foxdrift whined, dragging the word out as he trotted towards the black furred warrior, "Bored."

"Come on then, have lunch with me and Cloudfur, maybe it'll make you less bored."

Foxdrift narrowed his eyes even as he gave a tiny smile and chased the other warrior down, chatting easily with him.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Foxdrift dragged his apprentice to the training ground with Wavefur and Nightpaw to have a dual combination training session. Due to the fact that he did not spend enough time with either Meltdawn or Venomfur, he was unnecessarily harsh and short tempered with both the younger warrior and apprentices, especially his.<p>

"Don't be so obvious," Foxdrift snarled as Flowerpaw dashed at Nightpaw, only for the male apprentice to sidetrack it and easily knocked the other apprentice off her paw. "Even a Winterclan kit could what you're trying to do."

Wavefur's blue eyes flickered to Foxdrift with a mild look on his face but did not say anything, not wanting to get in between an apprentice and mentor.

Flowerpaw, on the other hand, had no such qualm.

"Then why don't you teach me how to fight instead of always criticizing me?" Flowerpaw shouted back in irritation as she got to her feet, shaking her fur and staring at her mentor angrily. Nightpaw got to his feet and stared at the comfrontation with amusement.

"I would teach you if you were even worth teaching," Foxdrift bared his teeth, "But you're sloppy, vain, lazy and always complaining. You do bother to give it a hundred percent for Summerclan, and I don't see why I should waste my energy and time on you!"

"And you're the worse excuse for a mentor ever!" Flowepaw shouted back. By this time Wavefur had politely excused his apprentice and himself and dragged a slightly reluctant Nightpaw away from the shouting match.

"But Wavefur, it's interesting!" Nightpaw whined softly.

"…I will denounce you as an apprentice if you ever say that again."

Meanwhile, Foxdrift and Flowerpaw's shouting match simply got louder.

"WORTHLESS APPRENTICE!"

"USELESS MENTOR!"

And that went on for quite awhile.

* * *

><p>In the evening, Foxdrift was in a terrible mood. So terrible that all he need was to stand at one side glowering angrily, and the whole clan would scuttle over to the other side in fear.<p>

"Now what did you do?" Venomfur complained as he wandered over to his brother's side, glaring at the larger tom with reproachful red eyes, "I heard you had a fighting match with Flowerpaw and now you're scaring the whole clan."

"I hate this." Foxdrift suddenly hissed, scowling miserably. "You're never here anymore, all thanks to you becoming deputy. And Meltdawn is never free either. This is seriously horrible."

Venomfur licked Foxdrift shoulder in sympathy and apology. "You knew this day would come," Venomfur said in a low tone as he curled beside his brother, gently stroking his brother's back with his tail in an attempt to clam him down. Foxdrift looked irritable for a while, before unwillingly crouching beside his smaller brother. "One day we had to grow up and take on the responsibility to have to Summerclan. I'm their deputy, you're a warrior and Meltdawn…" He lingered over the she-cat's name in mild distaste and annoyance, "She has a responsibility to the clan AND Starclan." He added the last bit in just to try and remind his brother that a relationship with the clan's medicine cat is a taboo that goes even against Starclan.

Foxdrift ignored that last part, having long ago accepted the fact that he will never go to Starclan. Instead he stretched out and let out a groan of satisfaction, yawning widely.

"I just miss the times where we can lie around and be totally _bored_."Foxdrift complained tiredly, eyes unexpectedly sad. "When we were free, free to do what we want and when we wanted to do it! Miss those times when we could still be bored."

Venomfur stared at his brother with a mild look of surprise on his face. He had never heard his brother said such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Foxdrift." Venomfur said softly as he stared at his brother with tenderness in his eyes, knowing how much his brother needed companionship above all us. "But life is like this." He licked his Foxdrift cheek affectionately.

"We all have to grow up one day."

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Prompt: Art of Conversation

Characters: Meltpaw, Weststrike

Summary: He taught her to be the way she is.

Unbetaed, review please.


	6. Art Of Conversation

Prompt: Art of Conversation

Characters: Meltpaw, Weststrike

Summary: He taught her to be the way she is

* * *

><p>Weststrike did not like kits much. He wouldn't go so far as to say he hated them, but he just didn't like them.<p>

They were too loud, too high pitched, too much excitement and running about and rudeness that his harden-self found irritating, not cute.

Of course, he did love his own kits Leaftail and Brownfur when they were kits themselves, but other kits simply made him short tempered and grouchy. It was why he preferred to stay at the warriors side of the camp instead of hanging around the nursery with the queens and kits.

It was on a normal day which he met Meltkit. The apprentices- Foxpaw and Venowpaw were both out training with their mentors while the younger warriors were all out. There were only Lakewar and Branchfall, and both of them were exhausted from having gone on an early boarder patrol and hunting patrol back to back.

Weststrike, being the loyal and honorable Summerclan warrior he is, took preys to the elders and Queens to make sure they were well fed. He listened patiently when the elders started grouching and complained, not making a sound at all, and endured it when he was in the nursery will all the kits- Yellowkit, Burntkit, Oakkit, Windkit and Breezekit were all chasing each other around, shouting excitedly and shoving each other while their mothers looked on, fondly exasperated.

It was when he was nearly living the den that he spotted the tiny kit at the back of the den, curled up by herself. It wasn't a usual sight, and it prompted the massive warrior to approach her.

"What are you doing by yourself?" The huge warrior growled out softly from where he stood two tail lengths away from the kit, just incase she was one of those that was actually pulling a prank on him. The tiny kit- so positively tiny she looked only two months only- raised her head and fixed with a stare, her intense blue eyes startling him for just a heartbeat.

"No other kits want to play with me." The kit said, her voice high pitched and making Weststrike nauseated for just a minute. "I'm too small to play properly." She tried to sound scornful, but all she did was sound sad.

"You certainly are small." Weststrike said and he dipped his head to look at her. The kit scrabbled unsteadily to her feet and tried to hiss at him, fluffing her fur out to try and look intimidating. It was such a funny- a mildly cute- sight that Weststrike did not expect it when she struck out weakly, batting at his nose.

"Don't laugh at me!" The kit said angrily when Weststrike let out a tiny rumble of low laughter.

"Alright alright," He said indulgently as he sat down, tail swishing about slowly. "Calm down. What's your name?"

"Meltkit." The she-kit said, puffing her chest up to look intimidating. "No need to ask who you are, you are Weststrike! You were part of the patrol that drove Springclan back when they tried to invade us last moon!"

Weststrike hummed deep in his chest, making his body vibrate slightly.

"Who are your parents? Blackthunder? Quickwing?"

Meltkit looked over to where the two Queens were looking over the group of kits, before shaking her head.

"No idea." The kit said mrounfully. "They left and never came back."

She tried to sound brave, but Weststrike could hear the tremour in her voice.

Weststrike lean in close towards her, breathing in her scent deeply, before drawing back when he recognised it.

'Lionroar and Whiteflower.' The older warrior could recognise the inherient lingering scent on the ridiculously soft orange fur, but it was faint at best.

Not surprising, since the pair had died three moons before in a battle with Springclan.

The warrior nod slowly as the thought about the orange furred warrior and blue eyes Queen. Both were brave and loyal warriors. They will be missed.

"How old are you?"

"Five moons old."

"You're awfully tiny for five moons, are you not?"

Meltkit hissed slightly.

"I know that," She said scornfully. "The rest reminds me on a constant basis. You don't have to either."

Weststriked looked over to where Breezepaw had successfully tackled Yellowpaw to the ground and narrowed his eyes. Where there some sort of bullying going on?

Yellowpaw let out a howl of anger and tried to heave the blue eyed kit off him, shouting what he deemed was insulting names at him but was in realitly, just really childish.

The elder sighned. Right, kits. It's all just fun and games to them. It must be especially hard, considering Meltkit was the only female among a group of males.

"Wear your flaws as a shield," Weststrike returned his glaze to Meltkit as he dipped his head towards her and speaking in a low tone. "Allow your weakness to protect you. Show the world that your flaws cannot break you. That they cannot use them against you."

Meltdawn stared up at Weststrike with a stunned look on her face, eyes wide with amazement. It looked almost as though she had just received a prophecy from Starclan themselves. If the situation wasn't so serious he might have laughed.

"Besides," He straightened and said in a mildly brighter tone, "A warrior isn't the only path, you know."

"Huh?" Meltkit asked dumbly, her young mind still reeling from the information overload.

Weststrike chuckled, briefly licking the top of Meltkit's head, ignoring the way she squirmed slightly and protested faintly, noting the way she subconciously leaned into his touch. This kit was obviously in need of more interaction. He was going to have a word with the other Queens and Rosewar to make sure the kit was healthy.

"Maybe you should visit Rosewar one of these days, hm?"

Meltkit merely stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was talking about. Weststrike simply shook his head and laugh. She'll get it one day.

"See you, kit." He flicked his tail at the kit gently before he walked out of the den. "Remember what I said."

He wouldn't know it then, that he would have created a situation in which Meltkit would be forced into- a situation where the other kits would force her to become the medicine cat because of her fleeting intrest Rosewar.

It would then spin into a situation of hatred and self containtment Meltpaw would find herself in, the loathing and anger that would cause her to turn from Starclan and Summerclan.

It would then escalate into a problem of Venomfur wanting her on his side to ease his way up to being a leader.

Which then spun out out of control when Foxdrift, Venomfur's dearly beloved brother, thought it would be fun to mess with her.

Mess with her, and then fall in love with her.

Weststrike wouldn't know then, but at that time, he had created a situation that would eventually rip Summerclan for generations to come.

The duty of the medicine cat would be doubted, the laws of the clans ripped apart. The word of Starclan questioned. The honor of Summerclan scorned.

All because a warrior wanted to help.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Take Your Best Shot<p>

Characters: Meltpaw, Foxdrift

Summary: 'I'll be here waiting'


End file.
